Partners in Crime
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Set after Thor 2! Loki is disguised as Odin and when Thor storms into the throne room with a chained Deadpool dragged behind him, his curiosity begins to stir... Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M (Deadpool/Loki) I hope u like and please review if u can! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M **

**Set after Thor 2! This was a request by _Fireball-Fuchsia_ and I can only hope I didn't let her down...XD I hope the rest of u who decide to give this a read also like it, of course! **

**Also, if it's not too much trouble I would greatly appreciate a review, if u have the time. ENJOY! **

**Also, I do NOT own Thor or MARVEL Comics or any of the characters! **

_**Partners in Crime**_

Loki let his eyes roam over the sight in front of him. It was intoxicating and a triumphantly wide grin stretched his lips. He leaned back into the golden throne, his fingers curving around the ends of the angular arm rests. The seat was not designed for comfort and the solid cold quickly numbed the body if sat on for too long but Loki easily ignored it. After all this time, it was his. All his. He didn't care if the gold would spontaneously combust into flames and engulf his frozen flesh! He was not going to leave his well-deserved seat of power! His grin stretched yet further as his eyes drank in the vacant royal hall. The red carpet wound from the foot of his seat all the way to the heavy set doors like a bloody tongue ready to swallow up whoever entered the chamber. He never liked the colour red but he had to admit it suited the room nicely. The golds and reds gave off the illusion of warmth though Loki hadn't felt any of that when he'd been escorted along that same carpet, in chains and shackles, before his 'father'.

The prince's mood darkened as soon as thoughts of Odin entered his mind. His blackened heart burned with fury and hatred. It constricted painfully and his grin vanished, replaced by tightly clenched teeth set in a feral snarl. His fingers were no longer caressing the gold lovingly but digging viciously into it as if eager to tear it apart. A guarded look crossed his expression as if the Allfather was standing in front of him that very moment, judging him like he'd always done with disapproving eyes no matter how hard he strived to please him. But he would never have to worry about that piercing one eye ever again. His smile slowly returned, but this was a cruel and cold version of his previous self-satisfied sibling. His evergreen eyes sparked with malevolence and he tasted the sweet fragrance of revenge as acutely as he had that day when he'd disposed of the old king. He'd had no second-thoughts then and he had no regrets now. He'd even seen a sight which he'd though possible only in his wildest dreams. Odin had been afraid of him and despite his best attempts to hide it Loki would not be lied to. He was the god of lies after all and he'd seen the edge in the man's ancient eye. He savoured the memory, losing himself so deeply into it he was certain he could feel Odin's hands, the same ones which had held him when he was a helpless babe, if only he stretched out his fingers.

Loki was in the process of doing just that when he head heavy steps approaching the throne room and he snapped out of his recollection. His first instinct was to quickly get out of the golden seat but then he remembered why he was there and he called forth his magic, letting the tendrils of power cover his body and engulf him in a second skin. His pitch black strands faded and turned to silver, his pale smooth skin darkened and aged and his preferred green and black attire was replaced by eye awing silver mail which caught the shine of the moon itself. Loki finished the transformation just as the doors swung open, loud enough for the bang to reverberate through the walls, and a furious Thor barged in. Loki had recognised his thundering steps the moment he'd heard them and wasn't at all phased by his outburst. He'd learned how to read Thor's moods ages ago and he never shied away from taking advantage of this knowledge.

'Father.' The blond prince inclined his head in a short but respectful bow before Loki, seeing not the trickster on the throne but his wise father. Loki yearned to scoff at the sight but he reign in his emotions, allowing his natural deceptive abilities to take over. The pretend Odin nodded back, acknowledging Thor's greeting and the thunderer straightened up, his eyes resembling stormy oceans threatening to sink every living creature in their way.

'What is it Thor? What has you so enraged?' Loki almost flinched, still slightly unnerved to hear the voice he so despised flowing so easily from his own mouth.

'Father, I have brought a criminal from Midgard who I think is too dangerous to be left unwatched among the humans.' It was only then that Loki noticed the other man dragged behind Thor, his arms in powerful cuffs he knew from experience were uncomfortable and impossible to break. A thick chain attached the steel manacles to the matching ones around the human's feet and for a moment Loki was flooded by the memory of himself standing there in the exact same way not so long ago. Odin's expression gave nothing away though...He was too good at lying to let his emotions get in the way.

'Who is he and what has he done?' Loki looked at the man more closely, intrigued by his eyes above all else. There was no hint of fear in them. Even he had felt desperation clawing at his skin when he'd been in his position but this mare human looked like he was taking a pleasant stroll in the nearest park. He even wore a mocking grin which Loki found very interesting. He could tell this was not a typical Midgardian and his curious nature began to stir.

'He goes by the name of Deadpool and is a bringer of death. This is not a normal human Father. He nearly destroyed an entire city in his madness.' Loki resisted the urge to smirk. Like he cared about the humans and their cities... But Odin would.

'What reason did he have for this?' Loki addressed Thor but he was looking at Deadpool, his eyes so keen at seeing through people unable to read this man's reasoning. Maybe he really was insane. Those sorts were all the more dangerous because of their unpredictability. Well, it took one to know one after all. Didn't everyone around him also claim he was mad?

'I was bored.' The human flashed the king who held his fate in the palm of his hand a cocky grin. Thor immediately twisted to glare at him.

'Be silent while in the presence of the Allfather!' The human shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

'Calm down Thor. You were bored?' Deadpool turned his attention to Loki again, dismissing Thor and the trickster found himself licking this character more and more.

'Well alright, maybe that was only half a truth. I was also pissed off.' Thor looked about ready to charge the human like a crazed bull seeing red but one glance from Odin held him back.

'You must have had a reason for causing the destruction my son tells me you are capable of.' Loki inwardly cringed at having to call Thor his flesh and blood. He didn't want to have anything to do with the man who wasn't even his real brother. Except his death... He certainly wanted to be a part of that.

'Not really. I was going to kill only a few annoying guys at a bar but then things got a bit out of hand. My bad.' The man's rudeness was so extreme Loki had to use all his self-restraint not to burst into laughter. Thor on the other hand was not amused.

'This is not a joke Midgardian! You set fire to the city and nearly killed hundreds of innocents!' Deadpool shook his head as if the accusation was absurd.

'Wait up! You cannot put all of that on me. I sat fire to the bar, true, but was it really my fault the fire spread? Blame the wind.' Thor opened his mouth to say something but Deadpool continued, cutting him off. 'Besides, your goody-two-shoes boy band stopped the flames in time and there were no casualties so no harm no foul.' He was referring to the Avengers.

'Is this why you brought him here Thor? It doesn't seem great enough an offence for us to get involved in the business of Midgard.' Loki was correct. There were fragile diplomacy issues at work here between Asgard and Midgard and one couldn't simply decide to punish a citizen of the other world, not that Thor was bothered by those sorts of problems.

'This is just his last offence. He has shown repeated-' Deadpool cut across him again.

'Wait, is this because I said you resembled a lumberjack and talked about the size of your hammer. 'Cos you know, someone who usually uses a big hammer is trying to compensate for a little hammer down there?' Loki surreptitiously bit the inside of his cheek and still a snicker nearly broke free past the defence of his apparent frowning lips. He'd never seen Thor so furious in his life, and he'd made sure to press a lot of his buttons across the years. At least the _real_ reason for this man's punishment was clear now...

'Thor!' Odin spoke in that booming voice of his which left no room for discussion just as Thor's hand was drawing out Mjolnir. Reluctantly, his eyes smouldering, the golden prince of Asgard retracted his hand from the hilt of his weapon but Loki could see the fingers just itching to reach back for it. Loki looked at the human again, his curiosity growing stronger by the second. What could possibly prompt this man to be so incredibly brave or foolishly reckless? It was almost like he was eager to die... 'What is your name Midgardian?'

'Deadpool. Nice to meet you. I would offer to shake your hand but...' He rattled the chain to show his point.

'Show some respect and answer the question! What is your real name?!' Thor was on his last nerve now and even Loki wouldn't have taunted him at that point. He had to give credit where credit was due...The god of thunder wasn't called the strongest warrior in the seven realms for nothing. Deadpool didn't seem troubled though.

'Alright, alright. No need to get hissy, I'll tell you. It's tattooed on my left butt cheek, right under the Hello Kitty doodle.' Even the real Odin couldn't have stopped Thor anymore. His last string of patience snapped and Loki watched with one wide eye as he moved before he even had time to open his mouth. His powerful hand was around the human's throat, squeezing hard enough to break the windpipe, and his other clenched fist descended upon his temple with crushing force. Deadpool was thrown to the ground from the force and the floor cracked around him, chips of marble flying across the now blood stained carpet. That blow was strong enough to turn rock to dust and there was no way a human would be able to sustain the damage. Loki felt like sighing in exasperation. He was still curious about the human but Thor just had to go and kill him. Oh well...

He looked at the corpse, the blood pooling around his head and witnessed the jerking of the human's fingers. So it seemed the man was still alive but he was surely on the brink of death. Then Deadpool proceeded to pick himself up, to the stunned awe of his audience, and even dust himself, the chains rattling noisily. Half his face was smeared with blood, the gash across his cheek still open. Blood also trailed down from the corner of his mouth and nose, staining his already red suit. He wiped at it with the back of his hand but only made the stain worse, giving up when he realized it didn't do much, and looked at Thor with his mocking grin back in place, though some of his teeth were stained red from the flowing blood.

'Wow. You got quite the left hook there. I'm actually seeing stars.' Thor looked at a loss of words and Loki found himself leaning in closer to have an even better look at this interesting specimen. The wheels inside his mind began to turn, forming a plan in which he could use this Deadpool to his own advantage. His eye showed that trade-mark glint of mischief but it went unnoticed by the other two and he quickly resumed his flawless role playing.

'Thor, I see now why you saw this man as a danger. I would like to question him further before you take him to the cells.' Thor looked relieved at him, happy that his father recognised the danger this man posed and waited for him to ask the first question but when Odin didn't speak a look of confusion crossed his face. 'I wish to speak with him alone Thor.' Honestly, did he have to spell everything out for him? Loki nearly rolled his eye.

'But father-!' Thor didn't like the idea of leaving Odin alone with someone as insane and unpredictable as Deadpool at all. Even if he was bound and he knew Odin was a warrior well capable of taking care of himself, the human had just showed there was more to him that met the eye. What if he had other tricks up his sleeve?

'Thor!' That commanding tone again and Thor swallowed his protests. He looked hard at Odin who met his gaze sternly, before he inclined his head in acceptance.

'As you wish my king.' Loki would never tire of hearing those words spoken from his proud brother's mouth. He wanted to glower but that would have been a stupid way to ruin his plans... Though the impulse was very strong. Thor turned on his heels and left the same way he'd come, taking the time to throw Deadpool one last murderous glare, closing the heavy door behind him. Loki knew that even if he was listening outside he wouldn't hear anything. Odin had a spell placed on the room, sound proofing it, a long time ago. Information of the most vital importance was discussed within those walls sometimes and should some of it fall into the wrong hands...the consequences would be disastrous. Loki had tried to break the spell many times but he never succeeded. Fortunately, he had other creative ways to get what he wanted and usually it was much more fun too.

'I don't think he likes me.' Deadpool glanced at the door and the teasing words brought Loki's gaze back to the chained man.

'I think you may be right. It seems you and I have something in common.' The human raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

'Didn't look that way to me. Aren't you his father?' Loki didn't have to hold back anymore and it felt good to laugh mockingly at the absurdity of that idea. He rose to his feet and as he descended down the short few steps placing the throne on a pedestal he let the magic melt off of his skin like water. He watched with open amusement as Deadpool's eyes widened in shock at coming face to face not with an old man but with a handsome and breath-taking young one. Loki's familiar green cape fluttered behind him elegantly, swayed by the tremors of power given off by the broken spell. He neared the human with elegant but casual steps, able to see more of him now that they were closer. He hadn't noticed the pronounced scars barely visible under the fresh coating of blood. They stretched like reaching vines across his cheeks and jaw but they didn't completely mar his handsome features. Deadpool's healing ability, inherited from Wolverine during the Weapon-X experiment, was keeping the cancerous cells at bay but lately he'd noticed the damage getting worse. He rarely removed his mask those days but apparently that was rude when facing a king so...He didn't have much say in the matter.

'I can assure you that I am NOT Thor's father.' Loki shuddered and his lip curled in disgust. 'But I'm not interested in talking about him. I'm interested in you.' Loki moved around the man, his eyes roaming over the athletic body as if he was inspecting a prize war horse.

'You sure know how to make a guy feel special.' Loki grinned, returning to stand in front of Deadpool once more, and trailed a hand idly over the human's chest.

'You have no idea.' His voice sounded deliberately alluring and he saw the slight flicker in the other's tell-tale eyes. Manipulation was one of his fortes after all and he'd used seduction to get out of countless troublesome situations. 'Would you be kind enough to answer some of my questions?' Loki could have just as easily demanded answers but sometimes one caught more flies with honey than with vinegar. Another thing which Thor never understood...

'If you ask nicely.' But he knew the human would comply. He'd already planted the seed of lust in the other's mind and with a little tender love and care that seed would grow into an obedient plant.

'Firstly, you could answer my earlier question. What is your name?'

'Wade T. Wilson, at your service.' Loki repeated the name silently, liking the sound of it.

'Well than Wade, why are you really here?' The man was silent for a moment and Loki wondered if he was going to answer at all when he did.

'Let's just say I can be quite a hand-full and I also have a tendency to bite the hand which feeds me.' The trickster could identify with that...

'If I free you from your bonds will you do something stupid?' Loki moved his fingers along the cold metal of Deadpool's cuffs, his feathery touch caressing the steel almost lovingly.

'Depends on what you see as stupid though just to be on the safe side, I can't promise I won't.' Loki chuckled and snapped his fingers. The chains fell to the ground with a loud clang, dragging the suddenly open manacles with them. Wade looked at his freed hands in wonder and rubbed them, getting the blood circulating again. Thor had made sure the bonds were extra tight and Wade was certain his skin was bruised under his red and black mercenary suit. Loki turned his back on him and made him was to the throne again while Wade followed him with his eyes, choosing to stand his ground for the time being. He still didn't know what his surprise benefactor had in mind for him and though he was not a cautious person he decided not to rush into Death's embrace just yet, even if he hungered for it like a starving man. 'You sure it's a good idea to turn your back on a mercenary?' Loki took his seat, a taunting smirk playing on his lips.

'You couldn't kill me if you tried and you don't seem to be armed.' Wade felt oddly naked without his usual arsenal of blades, guns and knives.

'I don't need a weapon to kill.' He looked challengingly at the usurper claiming to be king but Loki was not going to bite the bait.

'Oh I'm sure. You wouldn't be here if you weren't something special.' Loki moved one hand slowly under his chin, in the way he did whenever he was thinking.

'So what can I do for you? I have a feeling you didn't just break me free so I can go around skipping without a care in the world. Did you?' Loki laughed again, licking the human's witty attitude.

'No. I freed you because I want you to serve me. I can make use of your exemplary skills and you don't seem to have any qualms about killing. You can always refuse and spend the rest of your short life rotting in one of the castle cells. The choice is entirely up to you.' Loki regarded Deadpool smugly and was once more surprised not to find any trace of fear anywhere near the man. In fact there seemed to be a shimmer of excitement radiating from him and Loki wondered if perhaps this man was far more dangerous than he'd anticipated. There was nothing more terrifying than a man who didn't fear death.

'Not much of a choice so I guess I'll go ahead and take a knee, figuratively speaking. There's blood on the floor and I don't want to ruin my clothes further.' He shrugged his shoulder as if to say what-can-you-do? and Loki felt the corner of his lips tug upwards into a smirk. He was going to have to work on the man's manners but he recognised a loyal dog when he saw one. A rabid one but a loyal one none the less if leashed properly. 'Who am I killing anyway?' The mercenary glanced around him, half-expecting to see his targets filtering from behind the towering marble pillars but there was nobody in the room except himself and...He only realized he still didn't know his new boss' name. 'And what should I call you?'

'You'll find about that soon enough and you are to call me Odin when I am in the form of the old king. But my true name is Loki.' Wade stepped towards Loki, climbing the steps to reach the throne and when he did he really did kneel before the green eyed king. He didn't avert his gaze and Loki leaned in to touch his hand to Wade's blood stained face. He ran his fingers over the skin and the mess vanished, leaving his scarred face as clean as before Thor had brought the swift hand of justice across it. 'That's better. Someone who serves me should look presentable.' Loki leaned back into his seat, looking down at the kneeling subject with a satisfied smile on his lips.

'I just realized I have to thank you somehow for my freedom. And now my face.' Wade placed a daring hand on one of Loki's feet and the prince allowed the mercenary to lift it on his knee. He was curious to see what Deadpool would do next and if things got out of hand he could always escape with the aid of one of his illusions. The human brought his fingers to the belts buckled around the boot and slowly undid all the three golden clasps. He pulled the booth off and exposed Loki's bare foot, his eyes holding the prince's all the time. Then his fingers began to massage the sole of the foot, the strong thumbs digging into the tense flesh pleasantly and despite himself Loki found himself relaxing into the touch. It seemed he wasn't the only one gifted with magic fingers...

Continuing to keep their gazes locked, Wade leaned slightly to flick his tongue out over the tips of the toes and they curled inwardly at the sensation. Loki realized he'd given his weakness away and Wade chuckled. It seemed the almighty god of lies had sensitive toes...Loki knew he couldn't withdraw now or he would have to admit defeat in this little game Wade started and he was far too stubborn for that. He resolved to keep the appearance of impassivity and he relaxed into the seat, letting Wade have his fun until he'd get bored and withdraw. Unfortunately, he once more underestimated the human. This time he underestimated his own stubborn nature and he was going to pay for that. Wade realized he had the green light from Loki so he flicked his tongue out again, this time letting it lick along the five twitching digits. He was in no hurry and already Loki was having trouble suppressing a shudder. The mercenary's hands were not idle and they traced teasing circles around the sole, the soft brush of his fingertips quickly becoming torturous. Loki found his breathing becoming more laboured and his own hands grasped at the throne as if looking for support, something physical to anchor him to reality.

Wade began moving one hand up Loki's leg, reaching the knee where he paused. The prince actually found himself disappointed and he realized he'd already lost the game. Oh well, at least he was going to go down on his own terms. The material of his clothes trailed much like his shape shifting spell under Deadpool's touch. Whilst he was touching black leather a second ago, Wade found himself coming into contact with cool skin. He glanced up to see the rest of Loki just as naked and his mouth watered.

'You seem to like what you see Wade T. Wilson.' Loki's voice was also lower than it had been a moment ago and it sent direct jolts to Wade's stirring member. It had been a while since he'd been with a woman...He'd never been with a man before but he was up for it, especially when he had someone as enticing as Loki to experiment with.

'What gave me away?' Loki smirked and Wade began kissing up the long leg, his warm tongue at odds with the icy temperature of the other man's flesh. He was surprised when steam didn't rise up from their contact. He also moved his body in between Loki's parting legs so his mouth could reach higher up the long limb, teeth biting softly the inside of Loki's creamy thigh. Above him, the god of lies was beginning to lose his mask and he bit on his lower lip to stifle any noise of pleasure. He wasn't quite ready to forfeit the final victory yet. Wade would have to work for that. As if reading his mind, Deadpool smirked again and edged even closer towards the one part of Loki which yearned to be the centre of attention. His chest was rising heavily since there didn't seem to be enough oxygen in the room anymore.

An unchecked gasp managed to escape the clenched rows of teeth which acted as sentinels and Loki brought a hand to press it against his mouth. Encouraged, Wade darted his tongue out again, letting it lick along the twitching length. This part of Loki was just as cold as the rest of him and Wade decided to treat the appendage the same way he would a popsicle. He'd never given a blow-job before but he'd been on the receiving end plenty of times... How hard could it be? He knew what pleased him and he assumed all men had the same pleasure factors, more or less... He'd never been the type to over obsess and this was not going to be the exception to the rule.

Putting his thoughts on pause, he parted his lips and allowed the length to slide in between them, taking inch by inch until he felt it hit the back of his throat. He suffered a second in which he had to struggle with his gag reflex but he got it under control in record time. He began moving his head, like he'd seen Vanessa doing, and one hand moved to cup Loki's balls. An unmistakable noise of pleasure drifted to his ears and he grinned around the cock in his mouth, speeding his rhythm slightly. Loki's hips were acting of their own accord, trying to buck upwards into that blissfully hot mouth but Deadpool's free hand kept them securely down. Loki found himself aroused at the idea of being overpowered and controlled like that though he would never admit it, not even to himself. Wade could tell the other was close from the way his member spasmed and the way his hips jerked upwards more desperately. Loki was also becoming more vocal, the lewd noises leaving him despite the tightly pressed palm across his mouth. He tried to remember what always made him come and he hollowed out his cheeks while his tongue moved as much as possible around the sex. He felt one of Loki's hands grasp at his hair and his fingers dug into his scalp demandingly. The burn made him groan and Loki's hips bucked extra-hard at that, the vibrations moving through his nervous system like wild fire. Getting the hint, Wade continued to make low noises from the back of his throat as well as all the rest and it didn't take more than a minute before he felt the other man spill into his mouth. He'd been expecting it and he waited until the last of Loki's seed coated his tongue, trying to keep most of it from spilling or being swallowed.

The hand still pressing on his head loosened its hold and fell limply down Wade's face. When he rose to his feet, Loki was panting heavily in satisfaction, his eyes closed as he basked in the last fragments of his after-glow. Wade would have smirked victoriously if his mouth hadn't been occupied with its precious cargo. There was another skill he could add to his resume, a natural at satisfying other men. Loki was too dazed to notice being lifted up and turned around until he felt the gold edge of the throne's back rest against his arms. He turned to look at Deadpool, his eyes slightly widened in surprise, only to see his own seed trail from the human's mouth onto his fingers, coating them copiously. Wade had removed his gloves already and Loki spotted them on the ground beside his forgotten boot. When understanding finally dawned on him he opened his mouth to protest and his arms were already pushing back to twist and face the man, but by this point it was already too late. Wade had a hand on his hip and was holding him firmly, while he used his legs to push Loki's further apart. The trickster felt far too exposed for his liking but it wasn't like he was in that position for the first time, though it was the first time a human was behind him...

Whatever he was going to say died in his throat as he felt something probing at his expectant ring of muscles. No matter how much he denied it, his body was giving him away. Wade had anal sex with other women before so he knew this part of the dance and he slipped the first finger inside the tight tunnel, hoping the coating of seamen was lubricant enough. He added a second finger after keeping the first still for a few seconds and began stretching the walls with scissoring motions, all the while searching for the magic bundle of nerves. He knew everything would change once he pressed that pesky button and when Loki threw his head back to let out a loud moan he knew he was successful. The trickster began demanding for him to go faster and harder and Wade was not about to ignore the first orders of his new boss... Loki had to bring his knees on the edge of the seat, the thrusts forcing him further away before Wade held him in place with his free hand. He scraped at the gold metal until he was sure his fingertips were raw.

Wade decided Loki was ready for him when the other threatened to turn his dick to ice and break it off if he didn't hurry up. He began unzipping his costume but Loki waved an impatient hand and he found his clothes in a heap on the floor at his feet. Damn, that magic stuff sure came in handy in unexpected situations... Loki's threat was still fresh in his mind and he had no doubt the trickster would do it too, so for fear of his little general, Deadpool clasped Loki's angular hips and buried himself to the hilt in one smooth go. The shock was great enough for both of them to yell. Loki's coldness send shivers crawling up Wade's spine like dozens of tiny spiders but it wasn't altogether unpleasant. When he began to move, he found out the cold actually made the act all the more better because it seemed to cool his overheated body which warned to burst into flames any second. He didn't waste any time and build a hard rhythm from the very start, sending Loki's entire frame moving with his thrusts and judging from the way the other man bucked his hips back feraly he was enjoying the roughness.

Wade wound a hand around Loki's stomach to grasp his forgotten member, the fingers settling around the length almost with familiarity. He moved his hand in time with the thrusts of his hips and Loki was certain he could taste the chaotic pleasure on the tip of his tongue. He chased it desperately and choked on his own yell when he finally managed to catch it. He could feel the pleasure which had been steadily building inside him burst and was aware of Wade fucking him through his orgasm. His muscles went taunt at having that pleasure spot hit mercilessly even as he reached his peak and moans continued to stream out of his slack mouth. Wade felt the muscles around his cock constrict too and it was all he needed to send him seeing stars. He did manage to pull out just in time and spill across Loki's snowy thighs, the stains almost invisible against the bleached skin. He had to support his weight on his arms, one on each side of Loki, to prevent from falling on top of the fake king. Loki draped over the seat, letting the pleasure run wild through him for a little while longer and shuddered pleasantly when he felt Wade kiss along his spin hungrily. The human seemed to have quite the appetite...

'You'll have to go to the cells for now.' Wade paused for a second before he continued to work on a bruising kiss which would serve as a souvenir for a later date. 'For the sake of appearances behave and I promise I'll come and visit you.' Loki's used that seductive voice of his to make the true meaning of that innuendo abundantly clear.

'How long will I be locked up for?' Wade chuckled softly at the promise, one he would happily cash in hopefully in the near future.

'Not long. I have plans for you but I still have to take care of some things while they all still believe I'm the Allfather.' Loki felt Wade's arm move up along his side and he sighed in contentment. Who would have guessed that a human could prove to be such an entertaining toy?

'Sounds like you're planning to cause some chaos.' Wade reached Loki's shoulder blade and licked along the bone. He could feel himself getting ready for round two and he could only hope Loki wasn't done with his supposed interrogation yet. He wondered if that other guy, Thir or Thor or something, was waiting outside the door and what would he say should he walk in on them like that. He didn't know what Loki and the blond's relationship was but he would have loved to find out how the big guy reacted none-the-less. He could tell it would be entertaining.

'It's in my nature.' Loki turned around, Wade giving him just enough room to twist and their eyes met in mutual understanding. It was in both their natures.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Looking forwards to that review! X3 **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
